<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Танец с Дьявольским Королем by Crying_Shadow, ShinonUwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841523">Танец с Дьявольским Королем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Shadow/pseuds/Crying_Shadow'>Crying_Shadow</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinonUwU/pseuds/ShinonUwU'>ShinonUwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Shadow/pseuds/Crying_Shadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinonUwU/pseuds/ShinonUwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Максвелл теперь стоял спиной к Хиггсбери, одинокий и мрачный, словно шахматная фигура на доске. Снова он высок, как до попадания в свою же ловушку. Тени даже не думали подходить к своему вновь обретённому хозяину.</p>
<p>Снова.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Танец с Дьявольским Королем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Set it Off – Dancing with the Devil</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Давно уже знакомый коридор вновь предстает перед взором Уилсона, глаза которого бы с радостью его не видели. </p>
<p><br/>Он пробыл тут в прошлый раз месяц, от силы.  Хотя, счёт времени легко было потерять, но это место врезается в память и не отпускает никогда, не то что убегающие по крупицам воспоминания о потерянном времени, нет, такое просто невозможно забыть.<br/><br/><br/>Невозможно точно так же, как и всё чёртово шоу, придуманное изощрённым сознанием неудачливого фокусника.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Сам же Максвелл теперь стоял спиной к Хиггсбери, одинокий и мрачный, словно шахматная фигура на доске. Снова он высок, как до попадания в свою же ловушку. Тени даже не думали подходить к своему вновь обретённому хозяину.<br/><br/><br/>Снова.<br/><br/><br/>Сам же учёный был прикован к полу, даже стул не удосужились выдать, ну что за нахальство. Тёмные руки, что раньше тянулись к костру (на который он с дичайшим трудом нашёл древесину) теперь сковывали всё тело, не давая шанса пошевелиться.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Внезапно Максвелл заговорил, но голос его был слышен одновременно отовсюду, словно отскакивая от стен, словно… помещение было его частью:<br/><br/><br/>— И снова ты тут, Хиггсбери.<br/><br/><br/>— Мне нет смысла спрашивать, почему мы прямо сейчас не умираем от холода и темноты? -саркастично и устало ответил тот. <br/><br/><br/>— Всегда ты был умён не там, где нужно, — посмеялся маг, оборачиваясь. — Вижу, что ты не удивлен.<br/><br/><br/>— Сентиментальность не позволяла правду увидеть. Такие как ты не меняются, — Уилсон запнулся на секунду, будто что-то вспомнив. — Но я верил, что ты правда был искренен. Зря.<br/><br/><br/>— А кто сказал, что это не так? — усмехнулся теневой король, небрежно проведя рукой по волосам пленника, из-за чего у того осталась царапина от его острых когтей. — Ох, всё никак не привыкну к ним, прошу прощения.<br/><br/><br/>— Будь ты честен, я бы сейчас не находился здесь, в этой тюрьме, где мой рассудок понемногу высыхает, и я с большой вероятностью умру от этого. В зависимости от твоего настроения либо скоро, либо ещё нет. — процедил сквозь зубы учёный.<br/><br/><br/>Максвелл же, в свою очередь, опёрся о колонну, скрестив руки на груди.<br/><br/><br/>— Это тебе не дерево, как ты постоянно делал, колонна упадет под твоим весом. - вырвалось у Хиггсбери.<br/><br/><br/>— Да ты что, привычки мои знаешь, ничего себе! А за такой тон можно и поплатиться, — взмах руки, лишь один ничтожный взмах, а теневые оковы сжали тело ученого сильнее, но не доводили дело до конца, до крови. Пока что не доводили…<br/><br/><br/>— Говори уже, что происходит, — тяжко дыша ответил учёный.<br/><br/><br/>— Всегда спешишь, Хиггсбери, абсолютно всегда... — медленно начал Максвелл, вновь подходя к нему. — Даже сейчас, когда время замерло.<br/><br/><br/>— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы танцевать с дьяволом, верно? — горько усмехнулся Уилсон. —Не увиливай от ответа, вертихвост. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Когда маг подошёл к нему вплотную, тьма будто испугалась и встала позади своего хозяина, спрятавшись за ним, словно дитя малое. <br/><br/><br/>— А танцевал ты хорошо, помнишь то полнолуние? Жаль гончие помешали, так бы и до утра кружились в ритме вальса, маленькая радость в суровом мире Константа… — протянул Максвелл, приподнимая подбородок Хиггсбери двумя пальцами (в этот раз не задевая когтями кожу), дабы он смотрел ему прямо в глаза. <br/><br/><br/>— В отличие от тебя. Говори уже, что происходит?<br/><br/><br/>— Всего лишь возвращение короля на трон. Только теперь, в кои-то веки, они этому самому королю и подчиняются.<br/><br/><br/>Он приблизился к Уилсону настолько близко, что между ними оставалось лишь пару сантиметров. <br/><br/><br/>Тот, почувствовав столь знакомое дыхание, лишь грустно улыбнулся.<br/><br/><br/>— А королю нужен его собственный король, Хиггсбери. — выдохнул Максвелл.<br/><br/><br/>— Наивно полагать, что я теперь вообще соглашусь стоять рядом с тобой.<br/><br/><br/>Тени сгустились над своим королем, но сам он не изменился, лишь на долю секунды в глазах можно было прочитать испуг.<br/><br/><br/>— Я настаивать не буду. Только и вернуться в столь «любимый» тобою Констант ты тоже не сможешь. — ответил мужчина, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Однако он саркастично пожал плечами, словно прогноз погоды диктовал.</p>
<p><br/>— Тогда убей, — теперь страх читался яснее, всего на несколько секунд потеряв самообладание, Максвелл предоставил своей «игрушке» возможность продолжать. — Всё равно марионетки ничего не стоят, так ведь? Будь я тебе дорог, как ты красиво стелил своей бархатной ложью, по крайней мере оставил бы там, в аду, а сам бы дальше прохлаждался. Но нет, эго великого Максвелла не позволяет ему отпустить какую-то игрушку, верно?!<br/><br/><br/>— Хиггсбери, если ты сейчас же не затк...<br/><br/><br/>Завершить начавшуюся гневную тираду короля Хиггсбери ему не дал, слишком многое навалилось на него, молчать уже он точно не собирался.<br/><br/> <br/>— Ну уж нет, ваше высочество, говорить буду я! — подняв голову, он посмотрел на теперь уже стоявшего ровно Максвелла. — Я же просто игрушка, ничтожная марионетка с нитками! Так почему не убил прямо там, получил же желанную силу? Если всё было ложью, то понятно, почему ты меня притащил в эту тюрьму кромешной темноты. Помучить дольше, да? Чтобы страдал, молил о чём—то непосредственном или о пощаде… Ещё дольше потешать своё эго, чувствовать своё превосходство? А ты не думал, что у марионеток тоже есть чувства? Не думал? Потому что дальше своего носа ты не видишь!</p>
<p><br/>Воздух в лёгких кончался потихоньку и Уилсон закашлялся, пытаясь отдышаться. Зато выговорился, может быть, если бы не нынешнее положение, он бы почувствовал облегчение. <br/><br/><br/>Внезапно возникшую паузу маг не прерывал. Были бы у него руки человека, то дрожь была бы заметна.<br/><br/><br/>Внутри у Уилсона всё жгло, горело адским пламенем. Плавило адской лавой сердце и душу, будто на них вылили литры этой чёртовой вулканической субстанции. Он ощущал этот отравляющий огонь, имя которому—горечь, полыхало сердце, всё тело. От боли. </p>
<p><br/>Толком не отдышавшись от внезапного крика, он продолжил, потому что беспокоился, что время на исходе:<br/><br/><br/>— Я верил, всегда верил тебе. И словам, и поступкам. Ни толики лжи не ощущал, наивный придурок! Скажи, ты затуманил мне разум теневой магией? Потому что мне больно осознавать, что я люблю тебя. И до сих пор чувствую это. Наука называет это стокгольмским синдромом, но какая теперь к черту наука?! Прошу, если всё это было правдой, просто убей меня. Если я дорог тебе так, как ты говорил, просто убей. Я же знаю, ты можешь, пожалуйста... Даже если ты хотел, чтобы я умолял, то умоляю, убей… — он не заметил слёз, что уже струились по щекам. Склонив голову почти к самому полу, словно преступник, ожидающий отсечения головы, Уилсон замолчал. </p>
<p><br/>Слова кончились, как и заканчивались его силы. Как и иссякала его душа… Внутри постепенно пустело. Душа умирала, сердце разрывалось на части. </p>
<p><br/>Тихо, очень тихо, словно дикое животное, Максвелл подошёл к нему, снова подняв голову, вглядываясь в глаза, в коих когда-то горела надежда, такая чистая и немного наивная.<br/><br/><br/>— Хиггсбери, конечно, ты мне дорог. Ты не представляешь, насколько. Чёрт, ненавижу эти розовые сопли, но это правда! — негромко засмеявшись, он продолжил. — Я помню каждый вечер, каждый сезон, я помню абсолютно всё. Но дьявола не изменить, я демон, такие нуждаются в силе. <br/><br/><br/>Тени на секунду приняли очертания Страхоклюва, но тут же вновь распались.<br/><br/><br/>— Будь моя воля, ты и правда стал бы вторым королем этого мира, мы бы творили его вместе. Ты бы точно создал себе отдельную лабораторию, так ведь?<br/><br/><br/>Уилсон не отвечал.<br/><br/><br/>— Такому разуму, как твой, нужно больше оборудования для изобретений, конечно. <br/><br/><br/>Снова пауза, долгая и мучительная, бегущая слишком долго, бесконечно долго. Казалось, ничего не шевелилось. Ни единственные разумные существа в этой кромешной черноте, ни она сама, всё замерло.<br/><br/><br/>— Если бы ты остался здесь, это была бы ещё большая пытка. Твой мозг воистину гениален, но они ломают любого. Тени бы проникали в твое сознание всё больше и больше, и, в конце концов, ты бы сошёл с ума. У меня к ним иммунитет, а ты же слаб в этом плане. Так что я исполню твоё желание.<br/><br/><br/>Элегантный взмах, такое точное движение немого указания, и теневые оковы пропали. На ватных, совсем вялых ногах Уилсон встал, улыбаясь.</p>
<p><br/>В последний раз Максвелл прильнул к его губам. Последний раз столь близко ощущал его тепло, тепло этого любимого тела, любимого человека. Такого слабого, несчастного человека. Кажется, губы Уилсона отдали в тот момент горечью отравленной души. Маг долго не отстранялся. Осознание абсолютно всех его ошибок не давало разорвать поцелуй, словно после этого Уилсон пропадет.</p>
<p><br/>Ужас в том, что так оно и было.</p>
<p><br/>Максвелл не хотел отпускать то, что было так дорого. <br/><br/><br/>Наконец, отдалившись от учёного, Максвелл поднял руку, столь темную, что она сливалась с помещением.<br/><br/><br/>— Это будет очень быстро, мучаться ты не будешь, — смешно это было, страшно и смешно. Он убивал многих, но сейчас голос дрожал. Перед ним был тот, кого убивать не хотелось. <br/><br/><br/>Учёный лишь кивнул. Улыбка не сходила с его лица.<br/><br/><br/>— Если я умру, мы все небеса перевернем с ног на голову, верно, Уилсон?<br/><br/><br/>— Не сомневайся в этом, — ответил тот. <br/><br/><br/>Улыбнувшись, подражая этим счастьем Уилсону, Максвелл отточенным движением фокусника провел рукой. Видимо, законы природы тут также подчинялись лишь ему, ибо Уилсон и правда умер мгновенно, бездыханное тело повалилось на пол.<br/>Улыбка застыла на лице, словно у фарфоровой куклы, сотканной своим владельцем с любовью и печалью того, что это творение не вечно.<br/><br/><br/>—Уберите, живо! — только и смог промолвить Максвелл, усаживаясь на трон.<br/><br/><br/>Тени, не смея ослушаться, накрыли труп учёного, растворяя его. Как именно они это делали не знал даже их король.<br/><br/><br/>Теперь остаётся только ждать момента, когда он сможет выполнить обещание. Кто бы там наверху ни был, ему придётся попотеть, дабы их усмирить.<br/><br/><br/><em>                                                                                                                                                            Он обязательно вернётся к своему королю.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>